The Lookout
The Main Lookout Crew members. Hello, I am SupremeLegacy and I welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! A Dragon Ball Z database where you can Write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! It's also the home of the famous Lookout Crew warriors! This Wiki is For Making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fiction and Role-Play in it's Style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you to. Motto: The definition of the word Awesome. Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our Policies before editing, Thank You for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'SupremeLegacy' (Founder - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Bueraucrat - Active) *'The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle' (Administrator - Inactive until further notice) *'Maroyasha' (Admin) *'Goten66 ' (Administrator - Active) *'TrunksI',, '''Powerful Gohan, DragonKnight99, Michael Iron and Destiny Song - (All Chat Moderators/Rollbacks - All Active) This is the Wiki News. For the Previous Months' News Archive, Visit Supreme News Archive. *October 1st 2012: DragonKnight99 was made a Chat Moderator! congrats! *October 3rd 2012: T.O.A.A. asked to be demoted from Chat moderator. *October 4th 2012: 4,900 Pictures!! Good Job!! *October 7th 2012: The Wiki now has a twitter! Link: https://twitter.com/DBWikia - *''AssassinHood renamed to The Supreme Diamond Hooded Eagle! (Quite a long name, eh? :P)'' *October 8th 2012: Ultra Kuzon's account was blocked for life because he attempted to rename twice, he now uses Supreme Kuzon. RIP. - 5,000 PICTURES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *October 9th 2012: Michael Iron was promoted to Chat moderator! *October 10th 2012: 1,700 PAGES!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!!! - Supreme Kuzon has demoted himself, and has left the wiki and all of wikia. *October 27th 2012: As of now, AssassinHood (Or The Diamond Eagle) will be inactive until further notice. This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - SupremeLegacy * The Supreme Adventure! - Ultra Kuzon * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made (Ultra Kuzon and SupremeLegacy) * Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan - Ultra Kuzon This is where the assigned Adminsitrator marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! ' ''Supreme Trevauntee, is the Page of the Week! Good Job! This is where the chosen Character that the assigned Administrator picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Eridkia, Good Job!. This is where the Fanon that the assigned Administrator puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is Dragon Ball MX ''Good Job! This is where the assigned Administrator puts his/her's favorite User on the Wiki. The User if the Week is Ian '''! ''Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You!'' This is where the assigned Administrator puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ' ''Kotaz! is the Role-Player of the week, Congrats!' The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter is the Wiki's weekly newsletter wrote and made by Ultra Kuzon on his blogs. It is like a Newspaper, as it dicusses some events going on, had polls, smalls fanons and blogs, interviews and more fun stuff. Feel free to enjoy it. The archive to read past issues can be read Here. You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ The Supreme Dragon Ball Role-Play Hub is for all events and stuff Role-Play here! It has info on current arcs, some warriors, and info/stats. Feel free to visit for Role-Playing fun! The Supreme Dragon Ball Fanon Hub is for everything Fanon! Come to to the hub to read all kinds of fan fictions, and more, and even make your own! Come by! *Rules of the Wiki *The Role-Play Handbook *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki:Role-Playing Hub *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki:Fan-Fiction Hub *Guide to Writing Fanon *The Templates Guide *Supreme News Archive *The Wiki Newsletter *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki:Admin Jobs (for admins) *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki:Affiliation This is where the assigned Administrator puts the Picture he/she likes most. This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is where the assigned Administratorputs the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Where the assigned Administrator puts a poll that they thought of. Please Vote: Who is your favorite Role-Playing character? Zion Ian Michael Iron Mars Topazo Vegitax Destiny Kuzon Other Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki also has social media accounts! Watch our tweets and follow us on Twitter! '''Link': http://twitter.com/@DBwkia Subscribe to us on YouTube! Link: http://www.youtube.com/user/SupremeDragonBWiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved